


Angelheaded Hipsters

by babydraco



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: 1950s, Cousins, M/M, Porn Battle, beatniks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 07:52:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babydraco/pseuds/babydraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Porn Battle prompt.   Edmund/Eustace, cigarette smoke, jazz, club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angelheaded Hipsters

“You taste like smoke,” Eustace complained. On the tiny stage of the dark club, Billie Holiday was being murdered by a beturtlnecked professor of English Literature.

“Is that such a terrible thing?”

“Yes!”

Edmund blew another smoke ring in his face. Eustace found it somehow sexy, Edmund had these pouty lips and the smoke just glided through them. He must have practiced that in front of a mirror.

“Nonsense, it’s just tobacco.”

“Actually,” Eustace said. “There was a medical study that showed-” he broke off with a squeak as Edmund brushed a hand over his crotch.

“You are ruining the mood,” Edmund purred. Eustace was just grateful they were in a dark corner booth, because he didn’t have to be as drunk as Edmund to respond to the other boy’s attentions.

“You are blotto,” Eustace responded, and Edmund gently squeezed. “Oh. OH! Look, I’ve spilt my drink!”

“You can’t have mine,” Edmund said. He peered at his glass and frowned. “Not that I have any left. When did I drink all my drinks?”

“It was like a magic trick,” said Eustace. “Like Superman if he decided to get potted.” Susan had brought them back a stack of American superhero comic books the summer of Edmund’s last visit to Narnia and Edmund had been using them to gently convert Eustace into enjoying fantasy fiction.

“I’d rather be Batman.” Eustace felt Edmund’s hand fiddling with his belt. “He knows what evil lurks in the hearts of men.”

“I-I thought that was The Sh-Shadow,” Eustace whimpered. Edmund let out an evil little laugh and slipped his hand inside Eustace’s trousers. “You always do this!”

“Do what? I don’t do anything,” Edmund said as he rubbed his fingers over Eustace’s semi erection. “Either tell me you want to stop, or stop prattling on.”

“I don’t know!”

Edmund sighed and leaned back against the leatherette booth.

“Grow up,” Edmund snapped.

“Grow up so I’m not allowed to go back to Narnia either?”

Edmund looked so hurt and horrified that Eustace immediately felt bad. But it was too late, Edmund was already storming out of the club.

“Ed, wait,” Eustace protested, following his cousin out into the Cambridge night to find him standing shivering in the alley. “Jill hasn’t read her poetry yet and we promised…” She was counting on them to pretend they liked her Beat poetry.

Edmund turned a pale face toward him.

“In Narnia we’d be okay. Nobody would mind.”

“But we’re not in Narnia,” Eustace explained patiently. “It’s illegal here. And we’re in public, so people would stare. Won’t it be so much better back at my house, in private?”

“But don’t you ever just want to shock people?” Edmund asked. “Just grab them and shake them and stomp on all their stupid rules?”

“N-no. Not really. I’m liberal, I’m not suicidal.”

A cab drove through a puddle and nearly sprayed them, this seemed to jolt Edmund . For a moment, Eustace saw an echo of someone much older, a king, a hero, a lethal warrior. Someone who made the rules, not someone who got bossed around like some stupid kid. Then he was back to being eighteen and scared again. Eustace tipped his head up and kissed him, at first just to make him feel better and to prove that he could be daring too. But when Edmund kissed him back so desperately, Eustace backed the taller boy up against the bricks and pressed Edmund’s hand against his cock again. He awkwardly unzipped Edmund’s trousers, shoving his own hand in there. Their hips and hands jerked together until they came, Eustace first, ashamed and embarrassed, and then Edmund, as if someone had let all the air out of him.

Edmund fished around in his pocket for a cigarette and matches and lit it. Standing with his cheek resting against Edmund’s throat, Eustace watched him take an elegant drag. Edmund offered him the fag, and Eustace thought sod the rules and took it.


End file.
